


Resting Comfortably

by Kalloway



Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 23:50:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19051006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: For a little bit longer.





	Resting Comfortably

**Author's Note:**

> For 31 Days, July 30/Small, breathing harshly.

Ion wasn't quite sure he'd managed to hide the worst of how he felt from Anise, even though he'd tried. But they'd made it back to the inn and could rest and that was the important part. He'd be better in the morning; his breathing would be fine and he wouldn't feel half-empty and like he was going to start drifting away. It had just been a bit much... 

He would never mention how, in the middle of the night, he'd woken to Jade carefully checking to make sure he was still there. 

He was. 

For a little bit longer.


End file.
